MY SLENDER MAN
by Ms.Slender Trancy Sutcliff
Summary: Alex obsession with Slender man has taken a toll on her when a new guy appears in her life who's exactly like him. What happens when she gets involved with him? lets just say,Curiosity killed the cat...in a good way. This story is with my oc so i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1:**

'**I ran as fast as I could. The woods were dark and quiet, the only thing you could here was my running. I knew he was behind me, stalking me. I kept running and running, hearing his footsteps'. I was out of breathe, my lungs felt like they were going to explode, my feet hurted,but I just kept running. I stepped on a branch and I fell on my face. I screamed in pain as my nose started bleeding. I tried to get up but I saw a pair of long legs in front of me. I looked up and I saw his blank face. He had no face, or eyes, not even a mouth. He is tall about 7 feet. He has long arms and big crooked hands. He wears a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. He is called…..slender man. Tears started pouring out of my eyes as I covered myself, waiting for the pain. Nothing. I waited. Nothing .I finally looked up, seeing him looking down on me, not moving an inch. I slowly got up, standing in front of him. I had to look up, even thought I'm tall. Suddenly, his face turned into a human face. He had deep red eyes, long midnight black hair and fangs. I gasped quietly and without thinking I touched his cheek. It was cold. I thought he would attack, but he just nuzzled it. I wasn't scared anymore, even knowing what he was. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I got scared again, but he just wiped my nose with his hand. He licked my blood off of it and smiled. It wasn't a creepy smile, it was comforting. He grabbed his face with both of my hands, leaning in. He grabbed my waist, leaning in to. There was only a meter separating us. And, in that moment, our lips-**

"**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" "AHHHHHHHH!" I fell off the bed, landing on my butt "*groan* fuck" I rubbed by butt and I turned off the alarm."*sigh* another dream ruined by you" I said to the alarm. Of course it couldn't answer looked at my bedroom and I smiled. There were posters, photos, drawings I made, and even my sheets were of slender man."Morning slender" I said kissing my teddy bear dressed as slendermans head. Hi, my name is Alex, I'm 16 years old and I'm obsessed with slender man. But I'm not just obsessed…I'm in love with him.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Slenderman

A/N: Guys, I'm soooo sorry about the late update! I lost my notebook where I had the story and I had to re-write everything, lucky I have an awesome memory. Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Chap 2:

I was eating my cereal as my mom was franticly preparing my brother's lunch. "Mom calm down, he's not late ʺ I said calmly to her. "I know but I am!ʺ she said shoving a turkey sandwich and an apple in his lunchbox. "It's gonna be all mush momʺ my brother Jake whined from the other end of the table. He was chewing loudly a strawberry pop tart (his favorite). "Doneʺ she handed him the lunch box and ran to the door with her purse. "Bye, be good in school!ʺ she yelled before closing the door. I finished the rest of my cereal and got up. "What are you wearing Alex? ʺ said Jake looking at me weirdly. I was wearing my usual attire: plain black t-shirt, with white jeans that said slender all over (made them myself), my black hoodie with his face in the middle (well, almost face) and my big white glasses (fake). I always wear my red hair in a ponytail with a black beanie. "What? Is there a problem with it? ʺ I said in a low tone. He looked at the floor nervously. "U-um n-no! Byeʺ he ran out with his skateboard. "jeje, works like a charm" I said to myself. I grabbed my kuroshitsuji backpack (favorite anime) and I headed to school, my worst nightmare.

/S/

As I walked to school, I listened to my slender playlist in my iPod. There are songs that match slender man's stories. As I walked, I felt that somebody was following me. I turned around but there was no one. 'That's weird….' I kept moving. I was thinking of the dream I had last night. I always had dreams like this. At first me running from him, and then him turning into a human before we almost kissed. I wish I could understand them, but they're a blur. I stopped and looked at the school entrance. 'ugggh, another day another dollar' I walked in, but not before noticing a tall figure in the bushes.

Whooo! There you have it. Ill post the third chapter as soon as possible

Slender man:…. *stares*

Me: what?

Slender man: *points at dog running with the pages in mouth*

Me:*gasp* TEQUILA! Get back here * runs behind it*

Slender man: *waves goodbye*


	3. Chapter 3

My Slenderman

A/N: here's chapter 3. Early cause I already have it, might as well not waste time with-

Ciel: just start already

Me: O_O where did you come from?!

Ciel: you are gonna write a fanfic about me right?

Me: um….

Slenderman:… *approaches Ciel*

Ciel: w-what are you doing?! Sebastian! *runs away*

Me: thanks slender ^-^

Slenderman:* pets head*

/S/

Chap3:

The day went on quickly, considering I wasn't paying attention in class and got detention. It was already lunch time as I sat down in the cafeteria with my best friend, Ana. "I'm telling you he's not real Alex!" she yelled at me. "If magic is real, then why can't Slender be?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, because Slender Man was created in a forum, not by nature!" "pshhhh, what eves" we would always fight about this. She says my obsession with Slenderman is ridiculous, but what about believing in magic?! Gosh she's impossible. "Look, he's real magic is real, happy" I said to her. She sighed, completely defeated. "Fine, anyways did you see the new kid?" "Huh? New kid?" I was surprised; I always know everything quickly since the principal is always behind me, that old creepster. "Yeah, he's kind of weird" said my other best friend, Laurie, sitting beside me. "Hey" she said to Ana. Ana smiled. "Anyway, still he's good looking in the mysterious way" said Ana. "But not as mysterious and good looking like-ʺ "SLENDERMAN WE KNOW!" I laughed and took a bite of my p.b and j sandwich (my favorite). Laurie gasped. "What?" I said with my mouth full. "There he is!" she whispered excitedly. I looked at the direction she was and almost choked on my sandwich. He was tall and pale, hunching over as he walked. He was wearing a black hoddie with red ripped jeans and black converse like mine. But the thing I noticed more was his face. He had long midnight black hair and deep red eyes. I don't know why, but I just blushed. He was attractive and quite familiar. He was really familiar. He…. LOOKS JUST LIKE THE HUMAN SLENDERMAN FROM MY DREAM! My stomach suddenly turned in knots. "Alex, are you ok? You seem pale" said Ana. "Y-yeah…." My voice came out squeaky. Ana looked at me worried. "What's wrong Alex?" I cleared my throat. "Nothing… I'll just go to the bathroom" I grabbed my bag and I ran passing a couple of my friends from the anime group. "That was weird, don't you think Laurie?" Laurie kept staring at the guy. Ana sighed and kept eating her salad.

/S/

There you go, another chapter. God I'm tired, but I think ill post another one for you guys, right Alois?

Alois:*reading yaoi manga* what did you say?

Me: -_-….. That's mine

Alois: oops, sorry i-

Ciel:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *running* leave me alone!

Slenderman:*following*

Me:*sigh* they don't pay me enough for this…..

Sebastian: we don't pay you at all

Me: 3 was I speaking to you?

Sebastian:oh….. my apologies ^^

Me:…. Bye -_-

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

My Slenderman

Chap 4:

A/N:Here's chapter 4, I hope it's good because it's a little I couldn't find my notebook so I wrote it from memory so fingers crossed it doesn't suck.

Alois: like your face?

Me: -_- you know I hate you right?

Alois: awww I love you too! Ciel! *runs away*

Me: … On with the story *falls off chair*

I ran quickly through the halls, bumping into teachers and students. I opened the bathroom door and locked it. I fell to the floor panting heavily. "This can't be real" I said to myself. I reached into my backpack and grabbed my drawing pad. My drawings are basically how I remember my dreams. I looked for the page of today and I looked at my human slenderman, which I drew in science class (hence me getting detention for not answering a question 3) and I almost screamed. He looked EXACTLY as the guy in lunch. I threw the notebook on the floor and leaned on the wall. 'This is a joke' I thought. 'I don't even know the guy!' I slammed my head on the wall. "Ow" I rubbed my head. Maybe this is a joke. I'm just a little stressed about school. I got up and brushed my bangs out of my face. "Better go before Ana starts freaking out" I grabbed my bag and opened the door. When I walked outside, I bumped into someone making fall on my butt. "HEY! Watch were you're…" It felt like somebody just grabbed my tongue and I couldn't speak. The slender dude was in front of me, holding a hand in front of my face.

/S/

I stayed paralyzed, looking at him with a black expression. I felt my lungs constricted, and my hands started sweating. 'What is wrong with me? I don't know him' but it felt like I did. Like I've seen him before, like we were close. "Are you ok?" he finally talked. His voice was deep and…. alluring. I stuttered out a "yes I'm fine" and I grabbed his still extended hand. He pulled my up forcefully. "Hey! -" He held my waist firmly, pulling me harshly making me flinch. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. He stared intensely, like if he was saying something. I stared nervously, considering my strength was of a little 3 year old. Suddenly, a flash of the slender of the dream passed my eyes. I was inside of the forest and he was holding me just like him. Could….. this mean something? He was dressed like slender. For some reason, time stopped and it was only him and me and darkness. But it stopped. I was back in school and the guy was still holding me. With all the courage I could, I pushed him away and walked away quickly. "Wait!" he yelled. I just kept moving until I reached the school entrance. I sat down in the stairs and I didn't realize that silent tears were pouring out of my eyes. I rubbed them away harshly and I covered my face with my hands. What just happened? And why was I crying? This was so confusing. I went to grab my bag but it wasn't on my back. 'Dammit! I left it behind where he is' I cursed to myself. 'I'll get it later'. I stayed staring at the sky waiting, just waiting for this day to end. I heard the bell ring and I headed inside, bumping with the girly click. "Watch it boy wannabe freak!" the leader, Barbara yelled at me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know the queen was passing by" I said sarcastically walking away. "Alex!" I heard across the hallway seeing Ana running towards me. "What's up?" I said casually. "That's what I should ask you, you totally bailed on my and Laurie at lunch" she said sadly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I got sick and I headed to the infirmary" I lied. I couldn't tell her what happened, she would just squeal of fangirlism. "Oh well, here" she handed me my bag. "How…how did you get it?" I asked softly, the memory still present in my head. "Anthony gave it to me" she said happily. "Anthony?" "that's the name of the mysterious guy, he said you dropped when he saw you running so he got it and gave it to me, isn't that nice?" she said smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah…." I trailed off. His name is Anthony? That's…. that's the name I gave the slender of my dream… I…. why does this feel so weird? "Alex" Ana's call woke me up "Your trembling!" she said holding my arm "I think I'm gonna go home" I said walking away. "Um… Bye?" she waved right before I walked out the doors.

/S/

A/N: Well this is the longest one of the. Sorry if it's really confusing or stupid, the other chapters will explain the story better. Favorite and review, do you have anything to say Sebastian?

Sebastian: have a lovely evening and a happy night *bow*

Me: ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

My Slenderman

Chap 5:

A/N: IM SO SORRYYY! School has me tight with homework and projects, but I didn't forget about the story. So here's chapter 5 and hope you enjoy.

Slender man: *stares*…

Me: what? I told you I'm tight with school and…..

Alois: Alex! *hugs tightly*

Me: ugghh….. On with the story X_X

I walked home slowly, looking at the little kids in the playground across the street. I thought of the day's happenings, what does Anthony have to do with my dreams? It's like if this was a sign of some sort. I blushed as I remembered how he grabbed me, which for some reason gave me chills. I shook my head violently, opening the door to my house. "Mom?" I called. No response. 'Weird, mom said she was going to be home early today for Jake's baseball practice'. I closed the door, running upstairs to my room. I kissed slendy's forehead changing into my after school clothes (black t-shirt and pajama shorts).I sat down in my cluttered desk, taking out my homework for the day (like I'll do it jaja). I set it aside as I looked for my drawing notebook. "Huh? It's not here?!" I looked franticly through my back pack, finding nothing. 'Shit! I left it in the bathroom in school'. I slammed my forehead in the desk groaning. This will be the end of me! How will I remember my dreams? What if someone finds it!? I will kill myself if the drawings get shown to somebody else.

I shook the thoughts away when I heard the front door open. "Alex? Honey are you home?" I heard mom call. I ran downstairs stopping at the last one seeing mark, my mom's disgusting boyfriend. He smiled wide at me. "Sup Al?" he said stupidly. I rolled my eyes walking right past him. "Ok then" I heard him say. "Mom, what is he doing here? If I knew I could've put on my gas mask" I said bitterly. She looked at me seriously, pinching my arm. "Be nice ok? He's a wonderful man" I rubbed my arm, as I saw him sit in the couch. "More like a douche bag if you ask me" I muttered. I walked to my room, ignoring the cheesy side comment he threw at me. I closed the door, noticing that my room was darker for some reason. I turned around, seeing slendy on the floor when I clearly left him on the bed. I sighed picking him up and placing him on the chair. 'Stupid Jake, I'll get him later' I thought. I looked at my wall clock, '7:00 p.m' I saw on the corner of my eyes a dark figure lingering on my window. When I got close, I saw the figure behind a couple of trees from the forest behind my house. The figure was tall and it looked like it had long arms and legs. By my instincts, I already knew who it was, or at least that's what my brain wanted me to think. I opened my window, climbing out of my room and into the roof. I was close to the ledge, the figure still there. It felt like it was calling me, like a trance of some sort. I already knew how to control it, but I didn't want to. I stood on the ledge, with my arms stretched out. I heard my mom scream my name from behind, but I ignored it. I wanted this; I knew he was here for me. I closed my eyes, I held my breath. I jumped.

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if you guys expected something else, I'm kind of writing quickly. I'll update the other chapter as soon as possible…

Masky: *Breaks door* SLENDER WHERE ARE YOU?!

Me: O_O….

Ciel: e^e what?

Slender: *hides behind tree*

Masky: I CAN SEE YOU! Jeff and the others need you

Me and Ciel: Jeff? Others?

Jeff the killer: yes slender, Jane came back….

ME: . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *GLOMPS JEFF* I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS YOU ^^!

Jeff: AHHHHHHHH HELP! CRAZY CHICK *runs with Alex on back*

Sebastian and Ciel: *face palm*

Masky:?

Alois: BYE BYE EVERYONE *Waves* REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

My Slenderman

Chap 6:

A/N: MY FANS! I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Summer is finally here and now I have time to dedicate it to you, my Slendys!

Jeff the killer:*tied up in a chair* Slendys? -_-

Me: Yes, I'll call my followers like that! Do you like it?

Slender man: *walks into room and pats my head* …

Me:^w^...….Anyways, onto the story!

Jeff the killer: LET ME GO!

I'll I could see was darkness. My body felt numb, like if I was floating. I could hear a distinctive beeping. My eyes felt heavy, but I did my best to open them. After a moment, I noticed I was in a hospital bed. My mom was sitting beside me holding my hand as tears poured out of her eyes. My brother was fast asleep beside me, and Mark was standing in the doorway. "Mom?" I called with a hoarse voice. She looked up, gasping as she saw me awake. "Sweetie..." she hugged my tightly, her tears pouring faster. "W-what happened?" I asked dazed. Mark walked to the other side of my bed, smiling stupidly. "Glad you're ok, kiddo" he said honestly. My mom released me, her face contorting into anger. "Why would you do something like that?!" she screamed harsh fully. I looked at her confused, clearly shocked by her outcome. "What..." I tried to talk but she cut me off. "You almost killed yourself, why would you jump off the roof like that?!" she sobbed uncontrollably. Mark walked to her, holding her tight. And then I remembered. The shadow. The roof. I jumped off the roof. He was there! He was real! I bolted up, waking up Jake abruptly. "Did you see him?" I yelled hopefully. She looked at me confused, as if I was loony. "What are you talking about, Alex?" "Slender man! He was in the woods today, he was looking for me!" I laughed in joy, hugging my brother who showed a worried expression. "There was nothing in the woods, Alex" Mom stated firmly. "But I saw it!" I yelled desperately. "Alex that's enough..." Mark said, clearly trying to avoid the problem. "No! I saw it, he was there, and he came to look for me!" "STOP IT!" My mom yelled at the top of her lungs. My eyes widened, I've only seen mom this mad when I disappointed her. "JUST STOP ALEX! HE'S NOT REAL AND HE'LL NEVER BE! YOU'RE AS CRAZY AS YOUR FATHER BEFORE HE KILLED HIMSELF!" she stopped abruptly, covering her mouth. Jake's mouth gaped open and he ran out of the room. Mark patted mom in the back, reassuring her that he would get Jake back inside. The door closed behind him, and tears formed at the corner of my eyes. She said it. The thing that has been burning inside of her since we moved here. The one thing she knew she couldn't say because of my health state. Tears fell on the quilt of my bed, as a lump formed on my throat. The room stayed silent, the monitor's beeping the only thing you could hear. "Alex…" she finally spoke. Her voice had regret and hurt written all over it. "I didn't mean it…." "Get out." I whispered bitterly. "Alex..." she reached for my hand. "I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed as I raised my face. Tears poured and poured, my eyes were full of hate and darkness. She stepped back a little, gripping her chest in agony. I turned myself to the other side of the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. " .Out." I growled menacingly. I heard footsteps and the door opened and closed.

I started screaming and thrashing, my body hitting the bed violently. Why would she do that? She knows I suffer the death of my father more than her, more than Jake or anybody! He was my best friend, we would do everything together. He was a journalist for an important company. He was writing about a strange phenomenon called: 'The Slender man'. I remember how he use to show me all the tapes, the drawings and recordings, how he believed that there was something out there. I became as fascinated as him by the Slender man. I started my own research as well. Mom hated that dad placed that monster in my head, but he never stopped. Until the day he died… he shot himself in the head, the same day of my graduation. I felt like a piece of me died inside. Mom cried for him every day and night, until she met that asshole Mark. I never forgave how she forgot dad so easily; Jake also followed her after a couple of months after his death. It's been three years since I've heard his voice, his smile, sometimes I just want to wake up to see his kind face. I promised myself I would follow his footsteps, that I would find the slender man and show everyone who proved us wrong the truth. After a couple of minutes, I finally calmed down. My head throbbed and I couldn't feel my legs or arms. I finally gave into slumber.

So that's it for now, I'll post the next one tomorrow, now if you excuse me….

Jeff the killer: W-what are you doing? Ahhhh! *disappears with Alex*

Slender man:…?

Ciel and Sebastian: O3O I think he's going to be raped …

Alois: BYE EVERYONE! FAVORITE AND REVIEW! ^W^


	7. Chapter 7

My Slenderman

Chap 7:

A/N: Well….the story hasn't been getting that much popularity…..I'm running out of ideas…..I'm just going to post one chapter per week…read it if you like…*gets up from chair and leaves the room*

Slender:*goes and follow her* :/…

Ciel:*sigh* she is sooo dramatic…*drinking tea*

Alois: Tell me about it! *reading a magazine*

Jeff: WOULD SOMEONE JUST LET GO OF ME?!*struggles*

Masky: zzzzzzz….*sleeping on the floor*

Ciel: -_- just get on with the story…

I woke a couple of hours later, noticing a plate of food beside my bed with a note. I picked up the note and it was from Jake:

_Brought you some food that mom cooked, _

_Left you some clothes and teddy with the nurse, _

_Hope you wake up soon, Jake._

I sighed placing the note on the table and picking up the food. It was vegetarian pasta with garlic bread, my favorite. Mom usually makes it with meat, but knowing that I'm vegetarian, she makes it different for me. Mom….why do we have to fight like this? I love her…but she never understood me like Dad did. I shook the dreadful feeling away and I ate quietly. The room was quite big; it had a big couch in the left corner and a TV on the ceiling. The bathroom was in front of me, probably so I didn't have a problem walking to it. Wait…..I can't feel my legs! I just noticed…how didn't I notice before?! I tried moving my legs but they wouldn't move an inch. I started breathing harshly, my brow sweating profusely. Would I be able to walk again? Would I…stay like this forever? My stomach turned into knots and I wasn't hungry anymore. I pressed the button calling the nurse. The door opened and a really tall nurse came in. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, probably in her mid-20's. "Did you call?" she asked in a soft voice. "Y-yes, I was wondering if someone left me a package..." I said quietly "oh yes! A little boy came in and told me to give you this" she left the room for a minute and came back with my Fairy Tail backpack. "I think its clothes and hygiene products" she handed it to me with a smile. "Thanks..." "Alice" she said. "My name is Alice" I smiled slightly. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you" her smile faded into a frown. "So… you're the girl who jumped off her roof?" she asked cautiously, as if not to hurt me. I looked down, fumbling with my sheets. "I guess I am…" I said flatly. She got close and sat on the edge of the bed. "May I ask why you did it?" she asked hesitantly. I sighed, looking directly at her face. "It might sound crazy, but something, someone, was there for me. It was calling me to the woods… I was going to follow it. But I guess I jumped and that's all I remember…" I looked down, waiting for her harsh response. I got surprised when she grabbed my hand and smiled softly. "It's alright Alex, if you felt like you saw something and it was calling you, then don't let anything change your mind." She smiled wide, standing up to leave. "Alice?" I called before she left. "Did I….you know, break my legs?" I asked sheepishly. She giggled quietly, shaking her head no. "It's the effect of the morphine; you fell on your back, but no serious injuries, you got lucky." She winked at me before closing the door.

I sighed of breath of relief, smiling to myself as I opened the bag. My favorite red boots were inside, with a pair of clothes and underwear (I wonder if Jake picked the clothes out._.) and my tooth brush. I dug my hand to the bottom of the bag, and I got out Slender who was wearing his usual black suit with white shirt and red tie. He's a classy teddy bear. In the front pocket of his suit was my cell phone with my Hatsune Miku case. I unlocked it and I had three missed calls from an unknown number. 'Weird' I thought. I dialed Ana's number and the phone rang. "ALEX!" a desperate voice answered the phone. "Ana, calm down, I'm alright" I laughed at her worried tone. She is like the motherly-type friend who takes care of me and Laurie. She told me that she found out about the accident through my mom, who called yesterday as soon as the ambulance took me to the hospital. She asked me a billion times if I was alright, and I told her that I was fine, that I just had a mild concussion and stitches in the back of my head, which I noticed an hour ago. We talked for hours and hours about school and how things were. Apparently, the principal had made a little prayer circle with a bunch of students to pray for my health. Weird, yet really kind. It was 9:15 when she finally left me go to sleep, claiming that she had to stay with me until I fell to sleep. I placed the phone on the table and I grabbed Slendy. I lied down on the bed, with teddy close to my chest. I felt somehow, odd, like if something was changing. 'I'll think about it tomorrow' I thought, finally giving into slumber. Like always, I dreamt of slender man, but it was different. He was human the entire dream and, finally, we kissed. It was a slow and passionate kiss. He wouldn't let me go as I tried to move away for air. When he released me, he said something that caught me by surprise. "Don't let go of the dream, tell him to join in too". "Who?" I asked confused. "The boy with the red eyes".

That's it for today, like I said….the next chapter will be in week… this chapter explained more about Alex's situation…

Slender: *hugs her tightly*…

Me: *blushes*see you guys next week…Bye

Ciel and Alois: FAVORITE AND REVIEW!

Jeff: I STILL NEED HELP!


End file.
